lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 1
| Finale= | Cast= Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn as John Locke Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle }} This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Lost. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired between September 22, 2004, and May 25, 2005. For airdates on other networks, and in other countries, see: Airdates. Principal cast In order of character appearances * Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (25/25) * Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (25/25) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (25/25) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (25/25) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (25/25) *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson (25/25) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (24/25) *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (24/25) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (24/25) *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford (23/25) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (22/25) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (21/25) *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle (21/25) *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (18/25)* *''Only credited in the episodes she appeared in, until when she became a full series regular.'' Recurring cast In order of character appearances *Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau (5/25) *Fredric Lane as Edward Mars (5/25) *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (5/25) *William Mapother as Ethan Rom (4/25) *Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt (4/25) *John Terry as Christian Shephard and The Man in Black in the form of Christian Shephard (4/25) * *Jon Dixon as JD (3/25) *Michelle Arthur as Michelle (3/25) *Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler (3/25) *Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo (2/25) *Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard (1/25) *Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen (1/25) *Byron Chung as Mr. Paik (1/25) *Andrea Gabriel as Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (1/25) *M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly (1/25) *Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations (1/25) *Veronica Hamel as Margo Shephard (1/25) *Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace (1/25) *Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes (1/25) *Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin (1/25) *Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez (1/25) *John Shin as Mr. Kwon (1/25) *Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd (1/25) *Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper (1/25) * Christian Shephard appeared in , but was not portrayed by John Terry. Claire's status Emilie de Ravin was initially billed as a guest star in press releases and only credited on-screen when she appeared (through ), leaving the actual initial main cast of the show at 13 actors instead of 14. She became a full series regular after the show was picked up for a full season and the first episode of the pickup after the initial 13-episode order ( ) not coincidentally featured the return of her character. Emilie was subsequently credited on-screen even when she did not appear and was bumped up to main cast billing in press releases. Only * This is the only season not to feature Benjamin Linus, Desmond Hume, Alexandra Rousseau, Penelope Widmore, Pierre Chang or Charles Widmore. ** Bernard Nadler's voice is heard, but he is not seen. * This is the only season of the whole show in which one or more of the series regular cast members appeared in every episode of the season. Main plot points Season 1 concentrated on the middle-section survivors and their fight for survival and rescue. Major plot points included: * Finding a suitable camp location. ** Half the survivors, including Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid settled on a beach near the crash site. ** The rest, led by Jack, chose to live in the caves which are located in the jungle, near a source of fresh water. * Investigating the Island (searching for food and water, discovering the caves, and learning about the ). * Confrontations with The Monster. * Getting to know and trust each other (see especially Kate, Locke, Sawyer, and Jin). ** There is a relatively long-standing animosity between Michael and Jin: the latter attacked the former in order to get his watch back, which Michael had found in the wreckage of the plane. ** The survivors (especially Jack and Shannon) begin to question Locke's intentions due to his lie about Boone's injury and consequent death. * Trying to leave the island ** Building and launching the raft. * Hunting for Claire, after she was taken by the Others. * Opening the Hatch found by Locke and Boone. * Started to tell the survivors' story by introducing and using Flashbacks. Season plot summary On September 22, 2004, a plane breaks apart in mid-air, scattering survivors on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific. Forty-eight of these survivors, after the initial shock passes, attempt to set up a camp and figure out where they are but are disturbed by loud roaring noises and crashing trees emanating from the nearby jungle. Three of the survivors, Jack, Kate, and Charlie, set out to find the plane's cockpit. An injured pilot tells them that the plane had lost radio contact six hours after takeoff, turned back for Fiji, and hit turbulence. The plane was a thousand miles off course when it crashed. The Monster rips the pilot from the cockpit, consequently killing him, and the remaining three run for the beach. Jack, a spinal surgeon from Los Angeles, discovers a mugshot of Kate, with whom he has begun a close friendship. After initial mistrust and the death of the Marshal, whom he tries to save, both of them agree to start afresh. One of the survivors, a former Iraqi Republican Guard communications officer named Sayid, attempts to repair the transceiver from the plane. A few survivors (Sayid, Boone, Shannon, Charlie, Kate, and Sawyer) trek high into the mountains in an attempt to get a signal and are attacked by a polar bear along the way. When they finally do turn on the transceiver, they learn that its signal is being blocked by a transmission of a woman's voice speaking in French, which Shannon translates as: "I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others are dead. It killed them. It killed them all." The message repeats with an automated count implying, according to Sayid's calculation, that it has been repeating for over sixteen years and five months. Coupled with the pilot's last words, the survivors' hopes of rescue are dampened; and despite the group trying to keep the discovery undercover, the news spreads through the camp throughout the first few days. When food supplies run low, Locke leads the first hunting party for boar. As Kate's resourcefulness comes in handy, Michael and Walt, father and son, struggle to get along. On the sixth day, a woman drowns, and a young man named Boone tries to prove his worth. Jack goes on a spiritual quest when he begins to see visions of his deceased father on the island, and begins a science versus faith conflict with Locke. Eventually, the group of survivors split in half, whilst a few moved inland to a cluster of caves with fresh water and protection. Others stayed at the beach in hopes of rescue, and they moved once again when the tide began to carry the wreckage of the plane into the sea. Jack becomes the de facto leader. Intense rivalries emerge when disagreements on allocation of supplies becomes an issue, especially between Jack, Sayid and Sawyer. As conflict comes to head, Sawyer is accidentally stabbed in the arm by Sayid, who then leaves the camp in shame for hurting Sawyer.He begins a journey of walking down the beach alone, telling Jack not to come after him. Sayid finds a cable running out of the ocean and into the jungle. When he follows it, he encounters Danielle Rousseau, the French-speaking woman from the repeating transmission. She tells Sayid how she came to be on the Island, and implies she killed those she arrived with. Sayid eventually escapes with some of her papers, with potential knowledge of a group of hostile individuals, The Others, on the Island, who kidnapped Rousseau's baby daughter. Over the course of the season, Rousseau has other intermittent contact with the survivors. Trying his best to make life on the island as comfortable as possible, Hurley conducts a census of the survivors, and discovers that one of their castaways, Ethan Rom, is not on the passenger manifest. Ethan kidnaps the pregnant Claire and Charlie, and attempts to hang Charlie, but he's rescued by Jack and Kate. Two weeks later, Locke finds Claire stumbling through the jungle, completely distraught with amnesia. This starts many confrontations between the survivors and the Others, which, in turn, leads to the death of one other survivor and Ethan himself, whom Charlie kills for revenge. There are fleeting confrontations with polar bears, the Monster and Danielle Rousseau. Violence is sporadic, but the survivors' close-knit society is held together due to the de facto leader Jack, the level-headed Kate, Sayid and Hurley, along with distant hunter Locke, who appears to have some supporters among the survivors despite disagreements with Jack, such as the young couple Charlie and Claire, and Boone. However, Locke begins to converse with Walt and teaches him to throw knives, angering his protective father Michael. Sun eventually reveals she speaks English, causing a momentary lapse of trust in her husband, Jin. After two weeks, Locke and Boone discover a mysterious hatch on the ground with no handle, and Locke become obsessed about what may be inside. Under the guise of unsuccessful boar hunting, they spend many days covertly pondering and excavating it. While exploring the island, Locke and Boone also discover a Beechcraft lodged on the side of a cliff. Boone climbs up the cliff into the plane. Inside, he finds a radio and sends a distress call. A male voice answers, "Is someone out there?" to which Boone responds, "We are the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815." The voice replies, "We're the survivors of 815." The Beechcraft then falls from the cliff and badly injures Boone. Locke takes Boone back to the camp, but Jack is unable to save his life. At the same time, Claire goes into labor and Kate delivers the baby. Michael decides to build a raft to escape with his son Walt, and they are joined by Sawyer and Jin. In the first night after launching, they are surprised and initially delighted to encounter another boat, but it turns out to carry a group of the Others who demand that Walt be handed over to them. In the ensuing chaos, the raft is destroyed, Sawyer is shot, and Walt is kidnapped. Rousseau leads a party of survivors to the Black Rock, a wooden ship in the middle of the island, containing a cache of dynamite which can be used to open the hatch. Along the way, one of them is chased by The Monster, manifested as a black cloud, which Rousseau calls the island's "security system." Jack and Locke bring the dynamite back to the hatch, and use it to force open the hatch door to look inside. The season ends with them looking down into the darkness of the shaft below. Main Characters Many of the character's lives before the crash are explored, and they are detailed here: * Jack Shephard is a spinal surgeon living in Los Angeles, who has had a strained relationship with his alcoholic father (who also happens to be a doctor), especially after Jack betrayed him. Jack was married to a woman named Sarah, after fixing her when her car crashed. * Kate Austen is a fugitive from the law, but the true reason why she ran is not known until later. After her childhood love dies because of her, she goes to great lengths to retrieve his favorite toy from a bank in New Mexico, but is then apprehended by the Marshal in Australia. * James "Sawyer" Ford is a con man whose life was ravaged by a con man, from whom he takes his name. Sawyer constantly hunts for his revenge for the death of his parents. * Charlie Pace is a rock star based in Great Britain; however, his domineering brother caused him to get involved with drugs. * Sayid Jarrah is a communications officer in the Iraqi Republican Guard who tortured suspects for information. Sayid saved Nadia, his childhood love, and has been searching for her for seven years. * John Locke was paralyzed from the waist downwards before the crash, but was healed by the island, which has restored his faith and vigor for life. It's unknown how he became paralyzed, but his father conned him for his kidney. * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes is a multimillionaire from Los Angeles after winning the lottery with The Numbers: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42. However, he believes they are a curse that brings bad luck. * Michael Dawson is a construction worker and part-time artist from New York. Susan, his partner, left him and took their son Walt with her. However, after her death, Walt was left in Michael's custody, after nine years of separation. * Walt Lloyd is a young boy who lived most of his life on the move with his mother. Walt preferred his step-father to Michael, which caused a potential rift between them on the island. * Sun-Hwa Kwon is a housewife from Korea, who is married to Jin. Her father owns Paik Heavy Industries and employs Jin to do terrible things, putting a strain on their marriage. Sun plans to leave her changed husband. * Jin-Soo Kwon is an employee of his father-in-law's company, which leads him to do terrible things that put a strain on his marriage with Sun, who he only wants to provide for. * Boone Carlyle was the COO of a wedding company his mother owned. Boone saved his stepsister from an abusive boyfriend in Australia, only to be conned for money. Boone had always loved Shannon, and they had a one-night stand before they boarded the plane. * [[Shannon Rutherford|'Shannon Rutherford']] Boone's stepsister, a selfish girl who uses people, including her brother, to get what she wants. * Claire Littleton is a fast-food worker from Australia who became pregnant eight months before the flight, but the father left her early in the pregnancy. A psychic prophesied that her baby will be in danger if he's not raised by her alone. Note 1: Shannon Rutherford, although a main character, was devoid of a flashback episode dedicated to her and her alone, she still has a mini flashback in "Exodus part 1". Note 2: Many connections between the survivors before the island become increasingly apparent later in the season. Episode summaries Pilot, Part 1 | episodenumber=01 | airdate=September 22nd, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written= Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams | directed=J.J. Abrams | transcript=Transcript | plot=During a routine trip from Sydney, Australia, to Los Angeles, Oceanic Flight 815 is blown off course and crashes on a remote, deserted island. Convinced that rescue is coming soon, the surviving passengers set up camp on the beach and try to make the most of what they think will only be a short time on the island. One of the 48 survivors, Dr. Jack Shephard, suggests that they find the transceiver in the front of the plane so they can radio for help. But when a terrifying howl comes from the jungle, it becomes apparent that this is no ordinary island. | guest=Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose | image=PilotPart1.jpg }} Pilot, Part 2 | airdate=September 29th, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Charlie Pace and Kate Austen | written= Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams | directed=J.J. Abrams | transcript=Transcript | plot=The discovery of a transceiver among the plane's wreckage and the thought that rescue could be imminent temporarily raises the castaways' spirits. And the island's mysteries continue to baffle with the discovery of handcuffs, a gun and an animal that shouldn't be able to survive in a tropical climate. | guest=Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose | image=Normal pilot01.jpg }} Tabula Rasa | airdate=October 6th, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Kate Austen | written= Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack and Hurley discover an alarming secret about Kate, as the marshal's life hangs in the balance. Meanwhile Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone and Shannon ponder the island's mysteries they've uncovered and worry that telling the other survivors will cause panic, and Locke's befriending of Walt disturbs Michael. | guest=Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, and Nick Tate as Ray Mullen. | image=KateMarshallTent1x03.jpg }} Walkabout | airdate=October 13, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=John Locke | written=David Fury | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Survivors are jolted awake in the middle of the night when wild island beasts invade the beach encampment. Kate and Michael join the mysterious Locke on a hunt for food - and a shocking secret about Locke is revealed. Meanwhile, some survivors are horrified by Jack's plan for the dead bodies still scattered among the wreckage, and Jack sees someone in the jungle who might not have been on the plane. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose | image=LockeKnives1x04.jpg }} White Rabbit | episodenumber=05 | airdate=October 20, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Christian Taylor | directed=Kevin Hooks | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack is near delirious from lack of sleep and struggles to overcome the haunting events that brought him to Australia and, subsequently, to the island. Meanwhile, Boone gets caught in a treacherous riptide, the pregnant Claire's health takes a bad turn, and a thief may have stolen the last bottles of water. | guest=John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel as Margo Shephard | image=WhiteRabbit.jpg }} House of the Rising Sun | episodenumber=06 | airdate=October 27, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Michael Zinberg | transcript=Transcript | plot=Walt and the others are shocked when Michael is brutally beaten, but only the non-English-speaking Jin and Sun know the truth behind the attack. Meanwhile Kate, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid argue about where the survivors should camp -- on the beach, where they're more likely to be seen, or in a remote inland valley where fresh water abounds; and Locke discovers Charlie's secret. | image=HouseOfTheRisingSun.jpg }} The Moth | episodenumber=07 | airdate=November 3, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Charlie Pace | written=Jennifer Johnson and Paul Dini | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Charlie begins a painful journey of withdrawal from drugs, surprisingly aided by Locke, whose true motive for helping Charlie is a mystery. Meanwhile, survivors struggle to find and free Jack when he's buried alive in a cave collapse, and someone might be secretly thwarting Sayid, Kate, and Boone when they enact a plan to find the source of the French transmission. | guest=Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace | image=TheMoth.jpg }} Confidence Man | episodenumber=08 | airdate=November 10, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Damon Lindelof | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Shannon suffers an asthma attack, Jack and Sayid realize brutality might be the only way to convince Sawyer to relinquish the life-saving medicine he's hoarding. Meanwhile, Sun struggles to decide if she'll obey husband Jin's orders to stay out of others' affairs, and Kate uncovers some shocking secrets about Sawyer. | guest=Kristin Richardson as Jessica, Michael DeLuise as David | image=1x08-promo.jpg }} Solitary | episodenumber=09 | airdate=November 17, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=David Fury | directed=Greg Yaitanes | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sayid's life is placed in grave danger after he stumbles upon the source of the mysterious French transmission. Meanwhile, Hurley has a ridiculous plan to make life on the island a little more civilized - and it just might work. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Navid Negahban as Omar, Scott Paulin as Sullivan, and Xavier Alaniz as Falah. | image=Solitary.jpg }} Raised by Another | episodenumber=10 | airdate=December 1, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Claire Littleton | written=Lynn E. Litt | directed=Marita Grabiak | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Kate and Charlie wonder if Claire's disturbing nightmares might be coming true to threaten her life and the life of her unborn child, and a missing castaway returns with frightening news about what lies just beyond the mountains. | guest=William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin , Keir O'Donnell as Thomas, Lisa Fraser as Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield as Mr. Slavitt, and Jenny Chang as Rachel. | image=RaisedByAnother.jpg }} All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues | episodenumber=11 | airdate=December 8, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Survivors wonder why Charlie and the pregnant Claire have been abducted - and by whom - and a search party ventures into the treacherous jungle to try to find and rescue the missing duo. Meanwhile, inner-demons about his father resurface for Jack, and Boone and Locke discover another island mystery. | guest=John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya as Andrea, Matt Moore as Husband, Mark Stitham as Head Doctor, and Michael Adamshick as Anesthesiologist. | image=CowboysDaddyIssues.jpg }} Whatever the Case May Be | episodenumber=12 | airdate=January 5, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Damon Lindelof and Jennifer Johnson | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Kate and Sawyer fight over possession of a newly discovered locked metal briefcase which might contain insights into Kate's mysterious past. Meanwhile, Sayid asks a reluctant Shannon to translate notes he took from the French woman, a rising tide threatens to engulf the fuselage and the entire beach encampment, and Rose and a grieving Charlie tentatively bond over Claire's baffling disappearance. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Tim Halligan as Mark Hutton, Victor Browne as Jason, Michael M. Vendrell as Trucker, Achilles Gacis as Six Foot Five, and Dezmond Gilla as Baseball Hat. | image=KateToyPlane1x12.jpg }} Hearts and Minds | episodenumber=13 | airdate=January 12, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Boone Carlyle | written=Carlton Cuse and Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Rod Holcomb | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Locke learns that Boone wants to tell their "secret" to Shannon, Shannon's life is placed in sudden peril, and the shocking truth about her past with Boone is revealed. Meanwhile, Kate is puzzled by Sun's mysterious behavior, and a hungry Hurley must repay a debt to Jin. | guest=Charles Mesure as Bryan, Kelly Rice as Nicole, and Adam Leadbeater as Malcolm. | image=HeartsMinds.jpg }} Special | episodenumber=14 | airdate=January 19, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Michael Dawson and Walt Lloyd | written=David Fury | directed=Greg Yaitanes | transcript=Transcript | plot=Violence ensues and a mysterious island beast makes a re-appearance when Michael and Locke clash over Walt's upbringing. Meanwhile, Charlie is tempted to read the missing Claire's diary. | guest=Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd-Porter, David Starzyk as Brian Porter, Monica Garcia as Nurse, and Natasha Goss as Dagne. | image=Special.jpg }} Homecoming | episodenumber=15 | airdate=February 9, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Charlie Pace | written=Damon Lindelof | directed=Kevin Hooks | transcript=Transcript | plot=After the missing Claire returns with no recollection of what has happened since before the doomed flight of Oceanic 815, Jack and Locke formulate a plan of defense against her kidnapper, the mysterious Ethan, who threatens to kill off the other survivors unless Claire is returned to him. | guest=Sally Strecker as Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock as Francis Heatherton, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson as Tommy, and Eric Griffith as Buyer. | image=Homecoming.jpg }} Outlaws | episodenumber=16 | airdate=February 16, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Drew Goddard | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate and Sawyer divulge dark secrets to each other while tracking a renegade boar that Sawyer swears is purposely harassing him. Meanwhile, Hurley and Sayid worry that Charlie is losing it after his brush with death, and a shocking, prior connection between Sawyer and Jack is revealed. | guest=Robert Patrick as Hibbs, John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry as Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan as Laurence, Susse Budde as Mom, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Alex Mason as Bartender, and Gordon Hardie as Young Sawyer. | image=SawyerDrink1x16.jpg }} ...In Translation | episodenumber=17 | airdate=February 23, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Jin-Soo Kwon | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Leonard Dick | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=When the raft the survivors have been building mysteriously burns down, Michael is convinced that Jin is responsible for the sabotage, which only further escalates their rivalry. Meanwhile, Sun stuns her fellow survivors with a surprising revelation, and Boone gives Sayid a warning about Shannon. | guest=Byron Chung as Mr. Paik, John Shin as Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu as Byung Han, Chil Kong as White Suit, Angelica Perreira as Miss Han, Kiya Lee as Mrs. Han, Tess Young as Best Friend, and John Choi as Butler. | image=InTranslation.jpg }} Numbers | episodenumber=18 | airdate=March 2, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=David Fury and Brent Fletcher | directed=Daniel Attias | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Hurley becomes obsessed with the French woman and heads into the jungle to find her, Jack, Sayid and Charlie have no choice but to follow. Meanwhile, Locke asks Claire to help build a mysterious item. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini as Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco as Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta as Leonard Simms, Dann Seki as Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna as Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao as Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis as Orderly, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Maya Pruett as Nurse, Joy Minaai as Reporter, and Michael Adamshick as Lottery Official. | image=1X18 HurleyTicket.jpg }} Deux Ex Machina | episodenumber=19 | airdate=March 30, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=John Locke | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Robert Mandel | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke begins to suffer physical difficulties as he and Boone try to find a way into the hatch; Jack is reluctant to offer assistance when Sawyer begins to experience excruciating headaches. | guest=Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz as Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon as Eddie, Lawrence Mandley as Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz as Kid, and Julie Ow as Nurse. | image=LockeHatch1x19.jpg }} Do No Harm | episodenumber=20 | airdate=April 6, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Janet Tamaro | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Claire goes into labor while a helpless Charlie goes into panic mode. Meanwhile Locke is missing, Jack tends to a wounded survivor and Sayid presents Shannon with a romantic surprise | guest=John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward as Marc Silverman, John Tilton as Tux Shop Owner, and Clarence Logan as Minister | image=DoNoHarm.jpg }} Lost: The Journey The Greater Good | episodenumber=21 | airdate=May 4, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=Leonard Dick | directed=David Grossman | transcript=Transcript | plot=After burying one of their own, tempers flare as the castaways' suspicions of each other grow -- and an unlikely survivor vows revenge. Meanwhile, Claire and Charlie struggle to calm her newborn. | guest=Donnie Keshawarz as Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago as Agent Alyssa Cole, Dariush Kashani as Haddad, David Patterson as Agent Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis as Imam, and Ali Shaheed Amini as Yusef. | image=SayidEssamFootball2x21.jpg }} Born to Run | episodenumber=22 | airdate=May 11, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack suspects foul play when Michael becomes violently ill while building the raft. Meanwhile a secret from Kate's past is revealed, the mysterious hatch is shown to a few of the survivors, and Walt gives Locke a warning. | guest=Mackenzie Astin as Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob as Sanjay, Tamara Lynch as Nurse, Scott Rogers as Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak as Young Kate, and Carter Jenkins as Young Tom. | image=BornToRun.jpg }} Exodus, Part 1 | episodenumber=23 | airdate=May 18, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Walt Lloyd, Jack Shephard, James "Sawyer" Ford, Kate Austen, Shannon Rutherford and Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=The French woman -- Rousseau -- shocks the survivors by showing up with a dire warning about "the Others." Meanwhile, Michael and Jin ready the raft for sailing. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez, Robert Frederick as Jeff, Wendy Braun as Gina, Christian Bowman as Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward as Aussie Official, Kevin E. West as Detective Calderwood, and Mark "Ruz" Rusden as Airport Cop. | image=Normal_exodus-promo033.jpg }} Exodus, Part 2 Trivia * Jack, Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Locke and Sayid are the only characters who have more than one centric episode solely for themselves (not including multi-centric or two-hour episodes). * Although it is not revealed until , Sun and Claire are pregnant at the same time for four episodes, beginning when Sun and Jin conceive around the time of , and concluding when Claire gives birth in . Reviews *Lost season one review at IGN *Lost recaps at ABC *Lost season one review at TV Hamster *Lost at TV.com See also *Lost (Original Television Soundtrack) *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) * Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) *Portal:Transcripts ar:الموسم الأول de:Staffel 1 es:Primera Temporada fr:Saison 1 it:Prima stagione ja:シーズン1 nl:Lost Seizoen 1 pl:Sezon pierwszy pt:1ª Temporada ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1